Wisps of Silver
by Nicole Loire
Summary: A short & sweet Saifuu. Dedicated to Seph78 and everyone who likes FF VIII.


Wisps of Silver by Asiah Loire

He was always on her mind, whether they were apart or together. It simply didn't matter anymore if she was in combat with him or just fishing off of the Balamb pier, or sometimes even in her room alone while struggling to get to sleep. His smile and his eyes were what she loved the most about him and lusted after everything else. Those emotions that Fujin kept welled up in her, they were so hard to keep in for so long. It was only when she was in her bed, under the soft blankets in solitude that she released the soft cries of pain as tears coated her face when she thought about how he didn't even turn her direction. He probably thought she was ugly with such a frail, small body and that short, silver hair. Not like Rinoa's soft black locks or Quistis' full, curvy figure. Instead of having two sparkling eyes, she felt like a monster with the horrid eyepatch that covered her one green eye, something she had never showed anyone since childhood because they always used to tease her about it to the point where she would run away from all the playgrounds. It was during the night that she came back, when they were all deserted, and swung on that swing while gazing up at the cloudy sky when the rain began to come and lightning streaked the sky, followed by the deafening claps of thunder that terrified her.

She was still petrified by storms, remembering how the rest of her family had been claimed by a storm in the air crash, as she heard the first soft beats of rain against her window. Instead of wanting to be by herself that night though, she craved something, anything that would bring her closer to another human being.

Her mind worked frantically as she heard a creaking noise when she saw the door being opened, cursing herself for not locking it earlier. There were soft footsteps as a person entered and she scurried under the covers, desperately trying to hide from the intruder before he could catch a glimpse of her. Too late, she recognized a familiar smirk and a pair of sparkling green eyes, realizing it was Seifer that had come in. Trying to get him out would be useless, she knew that it would be impossible to get him to leave, once he had his mind set on something, he never gave up. But she couldn't help but ponder about what he wanted with her as he got closer, his grin spreading when her gaze met his. He practically owned her and he knew it, it wasn't as though she despised him though, her feelings of love were too strong and overpowered the envious ones.

__

Why are you here? Will you come closer? Do you know how I'm afraid of these storms?

"Fuu, you're awake." He said at last, sitting down on her bed and dropping his gunblade carelessly on the floor.

__

Does it matter? If you're seen here in my dorm room at Garden, we'll both get kicked out. Wouldn't that be ironic, the head of the disciplinary committee getting banned?

"I wasn't sure whether or not I should come here tonight." He began, looking deeply into her uncovered eye, "I don't know why I'm here."

"Something's bothering you?" She asked, talking in her normal, soft tone for him. He was the only person that knew she didn't only speak in broken, harsh sentences.

"Dunno. Puberty Boy and Chicken Wuss were getting on my case today. I doubt that I passed the SeeD exam. It'd probably be better if I hadn't taken it at all."

"They're idiots if they can't see you've got what it takes." She told him, bringing up the covers closer to her chin and shifting under the covers.

"I disobeyed orders, almost got Squall and the others killed. Hell, it's not like they're any good but…forget it." He sighed, scratching his head and yawning, "So what are you doing up so late?"

"The storm was keeping me up."

"Eh? Well, it's time you got over that fear, huh?"

__

Fear? He knows? I never even mentioned it to him. How would he know something like that. More importantly, why would he care? Why does he make me feel like this? Does he know about the things he makes me experience when he's near?

"You…"

"Shit, the last time we stayed in the Balamb Hotel I heard you whimpering. It's not something to be ashamed of." His voice was husky and she could smell his fresh scent from where she laid, trying to get warm.

"Sorry." She mumbled, rolling over to avoid meeting his stare.

"Forget it. I didn't even mean to bring it up."

"Are you going to stay for a while?"

"Yeah. I'll stay." He stretched for a moment before lying down beside her, resting his head against hers on the pillow they shared.

The feeling of his body next to hers made her want to smile and gasp as she felt his warmth. Yet, he was untouchable, she found it impossible to move or turn around to face him, scared that her emotions would betray her and she would end up doing something regretful.

"Why are you so scared of me? I'm not going to bite…hard." He let out a short laugh at his own joke, placing his arms around her. She practically jumped off of the bed as chills form both delight and shock passed through her.

"Hyne, Fuu. Haven't you ever been touched before?"

"I…I…" She stammered, trying to think of some kind of excuse.

"You're worse then that bloody Squall, he probably hasn't even gotten laid yet."

__

Laid? Is that how you'd refer to it? I don't know why I was expecting anything else from you though, I've known you for years and you've always been crude. Would you refer to me as a good 'lay' if we did anything? Would we do anything ? Would you want me the way you crave for Rinoa?

"I've always been alone." She admitted, biting her lip and sighing.

"I would've taken you a long time ago, had you not been such a saint, like you had a fucking halo over your head. I'd feel to guilty if I even kissed you."

"Taken me?"

"See? I feel like an ass just for saying that. If there's been one person that I've had even shred of respect towards, it's you. I cursed myself whenever I thought things about you. Even that whore, Rinoa, doesn't come close."

She couldn't believe he was telling her all this. Fujin felt so close to him, yet so far away as she assumed that he was saying he did not want to get near her. Despair could describe her emotions as she laid beside him with his arms still on her, and yearning for him to do so much more.

"Heh, you'd probably be disgusted if you knew what I did. That's why I've always stayed away."

"Do I really give you that impression?"

"Yeah. But…don't worry about it. It's my fault, not yours."

"I don't know why you would portray me as being so close to an angel. I'm far from being anything close."

"Oh?"

His hot breath tickled the back of her neck as he breathed near her ear, making it harder for her to contain the way she felt for him. Just the fact they were in the same bed together made her want to roll over and press her mouth against his.

"I'm not as chaste and cold as you think. Do you think I enjoy being alone?"

"Never thought about that." His reply was an honest one and she couldn't blame him, "Do you still want someone?"

__

Yes! I want you. I've always wanted you. Why do you think I'm constantly following you around and I want to be by your side. Why do you think I fight so hard when I'm with you? I don't want to be alone anymore.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his body against hers. He turned her around to face him and their mouths almost touched as they laid there in the darkness.

"Say it then."

"S-Say what? Seifer I-"

"I'm not going any further until I hear it from your mouth."

"Please don't, I can't…" She placed her arms around his neck, trying to ignore his request.

"Why is it so hard for you?"

__

I need to be with you. I want to lay like this forever. I don't want you to let go of me. All I need is to feel your touch and I'll belong to you. How can you make me do this?

"I…need you…Seifer Almasy and…I've desired you…for so long…I-I…I love you."

His lips met with hers as his tongue gently massaged hers. Fujin closed her eyes and responded to the kiss, finally releasing the burning that she'd locked away for so long. He ran a hand through her hair and she caressed his muscular back, not ever wanting the sweet embrace to end. Just as she had begun to let her worries fade, he moved his hand up, tracing the outline of her eyepatch. She pulled back immediately and blinked her eyes open to stare at him in surprise.

"You honestly don't have a reason to wear that thing. I don't see why-"

"Don't, just leave it on." She demanded, though her voice came out as more of a plea.

"Why are you doing this? I want to see all of you."

"It's repulsive and-"

She didn't have time to finish because suddenly, taking her by surprise as he lifted the black piece of fabric off and she cried out, trying to cover her eye with her hands. He caught hold of them before she could, and stared into her scared eyes, seeing both of them for the first time.

"You're beautiful." He told her, slowly freeing her small arms and cupping his hand around her chin."

"Y-You don't care?" Her voice shook.

"I've never cared." He brought his to meet hers once again as they became lost in the kiss. Feeling new emotions for each other and comforting each other through the storm.

__

I'll love you forever Seifer, no matter how clouded your vision may become. I don't care what choices you make, I'll stand behind you and support them. I promise to never let go if you'll care for me the way I care for you.

He hugged her close to him as she relaxed against his body, they both drifted to sleep together, in one another's arms, the beating of their hearts in unison was enough to drown out and make her forget about the commotion outside.

__

~*The End*~

________________________
    
    (Author's Notes: Ahem, this fic was dedicated to Megs (Seph78) to show her that I do NOT write pornography. If I right any kind of romantic fanfiction it is tasteful and defnitely not degrading to anyone. Thank you for reading everyone. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.)


End file.
